1990
The year of 1990. Movies: Cry-Baby.jpg|Cry-Baby (April 6, 1990) The First Power.jpg|The First Power (April 6, 1990) MV5BMGE4ODE2ZTQtNDQzYi00YmExLWJjZGItNjBiMTZlZWE3OTRlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzQzNzQxNzI@._V1_.jpg|Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (April 21, 1990) Back to the Future Part 3 (1990).jpg|Back to the Future Part 3 (May 25, 1990) Dick Tracy.jpg|Dick Tracy (June 15, 1990) The Jetsons The Movie.jpg|Jetsons: the Movie (July 6, 1990) The Jungle Book (1990).jpg|The Jungle Book (July 10, 1990) DuckTales The Movie Treasure of The Lost Lamp.jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (August 3, 1990) The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under (November 16, 1990) The Nutcracker Prince (1990).jpg|The Nutcracker Prince (November 21, 1990) The Best Christmas Ever! (1990).jpg|The Best Christmas Ever! (December 10, 1990) TV Shows: TaleSpin (1990).jpg|TaleSpin (September 7, 1990) The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990).jpg|The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (September 10, 1990) Tiny Toon Adventures (1990).jpg|Tiny Toon Adventures (September 14, 1990) Episodes: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Short Order Crooks (Title Card).jpg|Short Order Crooks (February 5, 1990) Mind Your Cheese and Q's (Title Card).jpg|Mind Your Cheese and Q's (February 6, 1990) Out of Scale (Title Card).jpg|Out of Scale (February 8, 1990) Dirty Rotten Diapers (Title Card).jpg|Dirty Rotten Diaper (February 19, 1990) Good Times, Bat Times (Title Card).jpg|Good Times, Bat Times (February 21, 1990) Pie in the Sky (Title Card).jpg|Pie in the Sky (February 22, 1990) Le Purrfect Crime (Title Card).jpg|Le Purrfect Crime (March 19, 1990) When You Fish Upon a Star (Title Card).jpg|When You Fish Upon a Star (March 21, 1990) Rest Home Rangers (Title Card).jpg|Rest Home Rangers (March 22, 1990) A Lean on the Property (Title Card).jpg|A Lean on the Property (April 16, 1990) The Pied Piper Power Play (Title Card).jpg|The Pied Piper Power Play (April 23, 1990) Gorilla My Dreams (Title Card).jpg|Gorilla My Dreams (May 1, 1990) The S.S. Drainpipe (Title Card).jpg|The S.S. Drainpipe (May 2, 1990) Zipper Come Home (Title Card).jpg|Zipper Come Home (September 10, 1990) Puffed Rangers (Title Card).jpg|Puffed Rangers (September 18, 1990) A Fly in the Ointment (Title Card).jpg|A Fly in the Ointment (September 26, 1990) A Chorus Crime (Title Card).jpg|A Chorus Crime (November 5, 1990) They Shoot Dogs, Don't They (Title Card).jpg|They Shoot Dogs, Don't They (November 19, 1990) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: F68CE409-6D8F-4FFF-A278-74B78243FA4E.jpeg|Oh, Bottle (August 18, 1990) BB909CB8-03EB-44E7-8D29-A054730C066B.jpeg|Owl in the Family (August 18, 1990) 5EDC85B1-550E-42D1-84F4-ABD06F5C95BD.jpeg|Sham Pooh (August 25, 1990) 84F0780F-90C5-4553-BE38-B6E49552BE33.jpeg|Rock-a-Bye, Pooh Bear (August 25, 1990) E5280337-22FA-4AFF-AED1-6EB9F8792B34.jpeg|What's the Score, Pooh? (September 1, 1990) D7D5A9E2-136E-4FB5-94B2-EBD2C5695BAA.jpeg|Tigger's Houseguest (September 1, 1990) FA51977A-50DA-4999-AA9C-95D712D63F35.jpeg|Rabbits Takes a Holiday (September 8, 1990) 5A5612EB-0B53-463B-8DD3-BD5C3AA9938C.jpeg|Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore (September 8, 1990) 09FF724F-8429-40E5-86E2-7F5C79D79888.jpeg|Pooh Skies (October 6, 1990) DCAFE0F6-5A4A-45F9-9FA4-3FD0D5C6FF9F.jpeg|To Bee or Not to Bee (October 13, 1990) B6CE240E-8C13-4630-A180-55B90713C6E7.jpeg|April Pooh (October 13, 1990) A5F25B25-95C7-4E83-8D45-18B4EC641C0E.jpeg|A Knight to Remember (October 20, 1990) E8C7A353-6F22-4234-927D-A6B0982DEB8F.jpeg|Tigger is the Mother of Invention (October 27, 1990) F2C59753-BF4B-4B2D-A6AF-03CC0E5CB1A5.jpeg|The Bug Stops Here (October 27, 1990) 10616305-0952-4CDB-BB7A-8637081690D7.jpeg|Easy Come, Easy Gopher (November 3, 1990) 5F50C5CC-0229-4D54-AD59-6E69B63C0909.jpeg|Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher (November 3, 1990) 1C5EB875-6509-4EF4-B024-C9061D2A7D6A.jpeg|Tigger Got Your Tongue (November 10, 1990) 80518A01-3301-40D5-9308-F3D67E23C942.jpeg|A Bird in the Hand (November 10, 1990) The Fryguy Show: The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror (1990).png|Treehouse of Horror (October 25, 1990) Family Matters: Man's Best Friends (Title Card).jpg|Man's Best Friend (January 5, 1990) Baker's Dozen (Title Card).jpg|Baker's Dozen (January 12, 1990) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987): The Adventures of Trina Sunshine: Songs: Video Games: Super Mario World Coverart.png|Super Mario World (November 21, 1990) Category:Years